devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Shin Devilman
Shin Devilman (新デビルマン, lit.,"New Devilman"), also known as Devilman:Time Travelers, was the first official sequel to the original Devilman manga, set at some point soon after Akira's encounter with Sirene. Not to be confused with the novel of the same name, Shin Devilman was co-written by Go Nagai and Kouenji Hiroshi (Yasutaka Nagai) and illustrated by Go. Synopsis The manga begins with Akira walking up to his friend Ryo's home only to find Ryo being attacked by the caterpillar demon Oysnas. He quickly kills Oysnas but Ryo starts to panic as the surroundings change and they find themselves floating through a strange space which Ryo identifies as the Timeslip as they find themselves in a German cafe. Ryo picks up the scent of a demon and the two follow a man who had recently come in contact with a demon. They end up at a art studio where the man introduces himself as Harnisch and also his student Adolf. Akira and Ryo later tail the two to a mansion where they find the aforementioned Demon where Akira quickly kills it, but not before he had ruined Adolf's life who later grew up to be the leader of the Nazi party. Afterwards the story switches to the french girl Jeanne D'Arc, who had been kidnapped from her time and was being tried by the elderly demon Magistrum and his demonic court. They accuse her of having collaborated with a demon and attempt to burn her at a stake, but Akira arrives and slaughters the demons, beheading Magistrum. Akira comforts Jeanne as she is sent back to her own time. They are then brought to the island of Samothrace where they find the beautiful demoness Nike had been giving futuristic weaponry to the villagers so they could wreak war. Akira confronts her but it is revealed that Nike was a past lover of Amon the demon Akira fused with. She nearly succeeds in reawakening Amon but Ryo sneaks up behind and decapitates her. They are then sent to France and find themselves in the presence of Marie Antoinette who had been possessed by a repulsive greedy demon named Poirsenus who had manipulating been her since birth. Akira battles the demon but is unable to stop Marie from being executed. The final part takes place during the wild west of America, where it is shown once again that despite the cruelty of the demon race, humanity can be just as bad. Characters *Akira Fudo: The main protagonist with a strong hate for the demon race. *Ryo Asuka/Satan: The secondary protagonist; if read in context to the original manga, hints to Ryo's true origins are revealed. *Nike: A past lover of Amon who was nearly successful in reawakening the demon Amon from Akira's mind. *Magistrum: The leader of the Court of Hell he has been interfering in human history. *Schultz: A burning snake like demon who is apparently responsible for the crimes of Adolf Hitler. *Poirsenus: A toad like demon who had manipulated Marie Antoinette from childhood. *Adolf Hitler: At the time of the story Adolf was a young painter, who has everything taken away from him by the demon Schultz. *Jeanne D'arc: A young french warrior of god, she was kidnapped by Magistrum. *Marie Antoinette: A french queen and aristocrat whose actions were not really hers. Category:Manga Category:Dynamic Productions